Pokemon x Dark Souls: Curse of Undeath
by Sjbros814
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Pikachu wake up in a strange, dark fantasy world. They meet Carol and her Jigglypuff, who woke up in this world, too. Upon traveling together for a bit, they learned that they are cursed and must find a way not only to undo it, but to also find a way back home too. Contains Horror themes and Violence.


Episode 1: Cursed by Fate

Ash Ketchum woke up to a dim light hovering over his head. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. He noticed his trusty Pikachu was also awake. Something seemed amiss. They're in an unknown area similar to the Viridian Forest in Kanto, but it was darker and had a sense of dread to it. With no idea what to do, they decided to move along a path into the forest, hoping to find some answers.

"Wherever we are, Pikachu, we'll find out eventually."

"Pika!"

They were into some strange happenings, such as the mysterious mark they noticed on each other's upper backs. What could they be? Could they mean something? If they kept going, they are likely to find something about them. They kept going until they stopped at the sound of a twig snapping in two.

"What was that all about? If someone's following us, I hope they're not bad people."

"Pikachu."

"Alright, come out of there, there's no point in hiding. We Know you're there.

A person stepped out of the shadow, aided by a Jigglypuff.

"Who are you? I know what your Pokémon there is, but you?" Ash asked the Stranger.

"Easy, I'm like you, woke up here with no memory of how we got here, as well as these strange marks me and my Jigglypuff have on our backs." The mysterious person replied.

"Huh, you too."

"Pika."

The stranger then gave her name. "My name is Carol. Pokémon Trainer, just like you. I was sleeping in a Pokémon Center near Victory Road along with my Jigglypuff after some serious training. First thing I woke up to was a atmosphere like the forests in Johto, only darker and more eerie than a haunted house. Next thing I realized is that me and my Jigglypuff have these weird marks on our backs."

Ash gave his story to Carol. "Me and Pikachu were camping in Viridian Forest after we caught some Pokémon. We woke up to a dim light and the same weird marks on our backs as you got right there."

"If you're heading that way, so am I. Guess we're on the same page."

"You got that right. Maybe we'll both find some answers. My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto. My friends call me Ash."

Carol nodded in agreement. "Alright, Ash. Let's go. Maybe there's some building nearby, a Pokémon Center if we're lucky."

And so the four kept going.

They came across a mysterious hut as large as a Pokémon Center.

"That is one big hut, as big a Pokémon Center. Carol, are you seeing this?"

"Indeed, Ash. Looks like a place to stop, and just in time too. It's getting dark."

"Pika."

"Jiggly."

Ash knocked on the door and it slowly opened, as if it was inviting the four in.

As they entered they noticed four robed figures in red. Who are they? Do they know what's going on? Only way to find out is to strike a conversation with one of them.

"Excuse me..." one of them turned its gaze to Ash. She had a creepy gaze at best Ash tried not to ac intimidated by her eyes. "...do you know anything strange about this place?"

The figure stood silent for a few moments, then spoke in a creepy tone. "Oh, nothing too out of the ordinary here. People like you wake up in these woods with no idea how they got here. They enter this hut asking the same question as you just asked me." Ash and Carol had a feeling it's not helping.

Ash asked a different question. "Well, can you at least tell us about-"

"The strange marks on your upper backs? I can tell you that, but you won't like what I'm about to tell you."

Carol wasn't afraid. "I can handle whatever you say to us."

Her Jigglypuff shared the same courage.

"If that's how you're going to act, I guess I won't mind it." The figure stood silent and stared at the four. "You're all Cursed and are undead!" Ash and Carol both gasped in horror. Were they, along with their Pokémon, seriously cursed, as the figure just said? "You may have precious moments, or maybe weeks before you go hollow. Hollow are mindless beings that feed on souls. It will only be a matter of time before you become that way."

"You're telling me that these marks are a curse, and we're undead?" Carol spoke. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. Their flesh isn't rotting, and neither were Carol's or her Jigglypuff's, but do those marks tell them they're undead?

"Do you two have names, or do you not know them?"

Ash and Carol looked at each other with nervousness. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

"And my name is Carol. I'm an Alola native."

The figure stood silent for a moment. "...At least you two do know your names." Another one of the figures started to say something.

"Neither of them stand a chance of breaking the curse. They come one by one, sometimes in troves, unknown of what has happened to them. It was a matter a time before they all became hollow."

"Here. This is your reward for sharing with us." The closer figure pulled out a sword and shield for Ash, a staff emanating with powers equal of a Psychic-type Pokémon for Carol, and four figurines of unknown origin. "These are Human effigies. If you ever become hollow, look deep into them, and they will restoreyour humanity. Hold on to your Souls, you're going to need them." She stood silent for a minute. "Oh, I'll fool you no more. You four will lose your Souls... over and over and over again." She and the other robed figures started to cackle. "Go out through that door, it will lead to the nearest town."

Ash spoke up a bit. "Thank you or your help. Guess we'll be on our way, then. Come on, everyone. If those people are right, this should lead us to a nearby town."

As our heroes stepped out the back door, they noticed a pile of firewood with a sword lodged in it. They drew close to it, and a fire started. The four decided to rest a bit before continuing.

Next Episode: The Town of Havenshire


End file.
